Pride Landers/Main article
Pride Landers are the inhabitants of the Pride Lands who are governed by a reigning monarch. They are ruled by the monarchy and policed by a divinely appointed group, the Lion Guard. Information ''The Lion King At the start of the film, Pride Landers from all over the Pride Lands journey to Pride Rock to witness the presentation of Simba, the son of Mufasa and Sarabi. When Simba is raised above the gathered animals, the Pride Landers burst into cheers and bow before him, recognizing his sovereign status as the future king. Months later, when Simba is on a walk through the kingdom with his father Mufasa, he is taught to respect the other animals of the Pride Lands, for they are all a part of the great Circle of Life. Simba wonders how all the animals can function together if lions eat antelope, but Mufasa explains that when lions die, their bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. Therefore, they are all part of the Circle of Life. Later that day, Simba and his friend, Nala, lose their babysitter, Zazu, by singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King" with several Pride Landers, who help distract and stall Zazu. The next day, Simba is put in danger when he is caught in a stampede of wildebeests. Though the wildebeests escape unharmed, Mufasa dies trying to save his son from the stampede. Following Mufasa's death, his younger brother Scar rises to the throne, and he lets the hyenas poach the land. Because of the hyenas' over-hunting, many of the Pride Landers leave, abandoning the Pride Lands to drought and famine. Eventually, Simba returns to the throne after defeating his uncle and restores the Pride Lands, which causes the Pride Landers to return to the kingdom. Shortly into Simba's reign, the Pride Landers travel to Pride Rock, where they welcome Simba and Nala's newborn cub into the Circle of Life. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Pride Landers travel to Pride Rock to witness the presentation of Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter. When she is lifted up by Rafiki, they break into cheers and bow before her, recognizing her reverence and future queenship. Pride Landers later appear during the musical number "We Are One", in which they can be seen resting peacefully as Simba and Kiara run past. During the song, several Pride Landers tend to their young, including a wildebeest and her calf, whom she is teaching to walk. Years later, Kiara and her new friend, Kovu, accidentally antagonize a herd of rhinoceroses and are forced to flee before them. Not long after this, Rafiki draws Kiara and Kovu to a secret glen, where he sings "Upendi" to them, encouraging them to fall in love. During the sequence, Pride Landers can be seen dancing in romantic pairs, and they eventually fly away on parachutes as couples. Shortly after this, Simba is drawn into an Outsider ambush, for which he blames Kovu. Though Kovu pleas with Simba at Pride Rock, Simba exiles him, and the Pride Landers forcibly drive Kovu away from the kingdom. The animals sing "One of Us", as they do so, expressing their fears that Kovu is just like their former tyrant, Scar. After Kovu's exile, Kiara seeks him out. During her search, she encounters more Pride Landers in romantic couples and is saddened by the absence of her own love. Eventually, the two reconnect and unite their feuding prides. To formally welcome the Outsiders back into his pride and the union of Kiara and Kovu, Simba holds a ceremony on Pride Rock, which all the Pride Landers attend. Together, the royal lions roar over the kingdom, and the Pride Landers welcome them with cheers. The Lion King 1½ Pride Landers are briefly seen during the "I Just Can't Wait to be King" musical number, in which they are in a tower, holding up Simba and Nala. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Simba's second-born son, Kion, is tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a group that protects and preserves the Circle of Life. Their first official mission as a group is to stop a hyena named Janja and his clan from over-hunting a herd of antelope. They succeed, and the hyenas are driven back to the Outlands. Leaders Gallery Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-179.png 83897.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7015.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles